


war and gore

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Death, F/F, Hunger Games, Unhappy Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: “Hermione! Hermione, please… Stay with me.” Ginny mumbles shakily, pulling Hermione’s head into her lap as blood pools around the ground, staining the dirt red.





	

“Hermione! Hermione, please… Stay with me.” Ginny mumbles shakily, pulling Hermione’s head into her lap as blood pools around the ground, staining the dirt red.

She brushes the girl’s hair away from her face, pressing one hand tightly to the wound on Hermione’s side, the other frantically holding her pulse as she whimpers, dropping her forehead down to hers, not even caring that her already red hair will be sticky with gore soon.

“We were supposed to win together.” She gasps, realizing her body has been suddenly racked with sobs, and Hermione moves feebly underneath her, her vision focusing and zoning out as she fumbles for Ginny’s hand.

“We will win together.” Ginny tries again, her voice cracking, and Hermione gives a feeble shake of her head, her curly hair matted along with leaves and stained with her own plasma.

“Win for me, Ginny.” Hermione rasps, and Ginny clenches her hand tighter, interlacing their fingers and shaking her head quickly, tears splashing down onto the older girl’s face.

“I won’t have to, we’ll be here together!” She says desperately, and a small smile crosses over Hermione’s face. Ginny leans back and wipes her eyes across her sleeve, more dirt crossing her face, not even caring so that she can see her girlfriend smile one more time.

Hermione looks heavenly, just like she always has, her dark skin a gorgeous contrast to her lighter tone, and Ginny would lean down and press their lips together if it didn’t mean stealing her breath away.

“You’ll win. You will.” Hermione rasps encouragingly, and Ginny watches her mouth as she talks, red blood dribbling from the corners of it as she coughs before she wipes it away with her thumb.

“I don’t want to win if you’re not here with me.” Ginny murmurs, barely above a whisper, not even registering she said it, and Hermione just sadly shakes her head, wincing a moment later.

“Don’t move!” Ginny warns, her eyes widening again as she runs her fingers carefully through Hermione’s mess of curls, whispering comforting words to her girlfriend and kissing the top of her head.

Hermione closes her eyes tightly, softly whimpering and reaching for the haggard dagger at her side with her free hand, and Ginny nearly jumps up. “No!” She says a bit loudly, shaking her head as Hermione’s fingers enclose around the handle of it.

“It hurts, Ginny…” She rasps, and it makes Ginny wince even more, attempting to fight down the copious amount of tears that blur her vision from the angel in front of her.

“Hold on, I could help you, I could ask the gamekeepers—“

“I won’t make it, you know that.” Hermione mumbles urgently, and Ginny knows she’s been holding in her pain this entire time for her benefit as the corners of her eyes prick with tears.

“Are you sure?” She whispers, placing her hand gently on top of her girlfriend’s, and Hermione nods as her lower lip trembles.

“Don’t look, I don’t want you to see me this way.” Hermione mumbles, and Ginny nods, sniffling as she pushes her hair away from her face one last time. Shakily, she bends down to slowly slot their lips together, Hermione’s mouth moving against hers a bit before Ginny pulls away.

Hermione’s brown eyes stare up at her helplessly as Ginny turns away, the sinking of a knife hitting the ground through her girlfriend’s body something she’ll never be able to expel from her ears, disrupting every pleasant dream she’ll ever have, her feet stumbling across the gravel as she falls to the ground and sobs freely.

Ginny doesn’t look back per Hermione’s wishes, eventually clambering drunkenly to her feet, ready to find the pathetic opponent who gored her lover and win.


End file.
